


solid six

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post series finale, They dance, and then a little bit by That scene at the greenhouse, blindspot meets the last of us, im obsessed with tlou so bare with me, inspired by That ellie/dina scene at the dance, you dont have to know or play tlou to understand this i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: it's rich and boston's wedding and tasha wants to dance with patterson and ask her a very serious question.orashley johnson made me do it
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy everyone! WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE A ZP HUG!!!!!!!! this story has nothing to do with the hug, but i'll never shut up about it sorry.  
> ANYWAY, so i wrote this because i'm obsessed with tlou, ellie and dina. i got inspired by a scene on the game (it was released a long time ago i Know), so if you played it (or saw it), you'll know. if you haven't, CHECK IT OUT IT'S SOFT (until the end ofc). here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpFX18UJRH8
> 
> if you're not caught up to the show, it doesn't really matter. if you are, i decided to ignore that tasha was pregnant so just forget about it and be happy.
> 
> thank you lotusfl0wer, you're my favorite boiologa.
> 
> english is not my first language, this is unbetaed, be nice etc.  
> ENJOY!

It’s been six months since the team cleared their names and saved the world once again, stopping Madeline, the Dabbur Zann and the ZIP bombs from going off and ruining the lives of innocent people. Things kind of went back to normal after that, everyone got back to work at the FBI, since they were all unhealthily passionate about their jobs. The difference was that the team was closer than ever now, they relied more on one another, shared more. The time they spent together at the bunker working towards the same goal made everyone realize they were in fact family. The loss they shared, not only of one of their own, but of their whole lives, made them stronger.

It was no surprise when Rich and Boston announced they were going to get married. After everything the two men went through and the important role Boston had in saving everyone’s lives, it was only fair the FBI dropped the charges against him. And that allowed the couple to live a normal life, or as normal as a life of two brilliant and creative hackers like them could possibly be. Nothing could ever be simple with them, but they liked it that way.

Patterson stood by the bar, in the corner of the big wedding venue. As she swirled the content of her glass, she took in the beautiful decoration of the place. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, white flowers everywhere and the wooden walls and floor gave the space a magical atmosphere. The live band played some joyful music and the majority of the guests were dancing in pairs. She smiled when she sighted Rich and Boston swaying across the dancefloor and laughing.

As much as the scientist loved her friends and the fact that they finally decided to celebrate their love, she didn’t like big weddings. She always felt too awkward to make small talk with strangers, it was uncomfortable for her to even _be_ around people she didn’t know or wasn’t close to in social situations. Also, at weddings, when you’re single, there’s this stupid unspoken rule that says you have to find someone, especially if you’re a maid of honor. And unfortunately for Patterson… She was.

As she stood there, in a teal and strapless long dress that made the blue in her eyes even more blue, her blond hair fixed in a stylish bun with a few tiny braids, Patterson contemplated the dancefloor. It was impossible to miss Tasha, as the Latina was clearly the best dancer there. The way she moved, swaying her hips to the song, enjoying herself and the partner she chose to share that dance with was intoxicating. Her carefree laughter as she turned in the hands of some random man made Patterson smile sincerely.

She loved seeing her friend like that, living the moment, allowing herself to enjoy the simple things and to smile that beautiful, scrunched smile of hers. After everything that happened, after everything Tasha had to deal with and knowing how much she blamed herself for not being able to bring Madeline down sooner, seeing her have fun warmed Patterson’s heart in an inexplicable way. She looked gorgeous in a dark green dress with a low v-neck that was still somehow comfortable enough for her to dance on.

Someone stopped by her side at the bar, making Patterson’s eyes move from Tasha for a second to find Afreen standing there. They shared a moment of silence and Patterson turned her attention back to the dancefloor.

“Ugh,” Afreen exhaled, “I hate these things.”

Patterson puffed, “Tell me about it.”

“I’m really happy for Rich and Boston though. It was about time they stopped denying how much they love each other.”

Patterson glanced at the woman next to her, nodding “They’re such idiots!” She giggled, “They spent years pining over each other, in and out of a relationship but never happy about being apart. I hope the married life changes that unhealthy dynamic and they find some peace.”

Afreen agreed, joining her in laughter. She took a sip of her drink and her eyes were back on Tasha. She now had a new partner, which didn’t surprise Patterson, since everyone wanted to dance with her.

“She’s uhh… Putting on quite the show,” Afreen observed after a minute or so.

Patterson knew she was taking about Tasha, so she took her eyes off her friend to stare at the floor, embarrassed of being caught staring. Afreen didn’t sound judgmental, just impressed. It wasn’t every day that people got to see Tasha Zapata in action outside of work. And if the woman was remarkable while working, she was even better when she wasn’t.

“WOW!” Afreen exclaimed, “She’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Patterson agreed raising her eyes back to Tasha, “She is…”

“I guess Rich and Boston aren’t the only ones who are idiots…”

“Excuse me?” In shock, she instantly stared at Afreen, not quite sure about what she meant, or just too scared to see it.

“Years pining over each other, in and out of failed relationships… Sounds familiar?”

“What the f—" Patterson stopped mid-sentence, shaking her head and glaring at her co-worker like she said something outrageous.

“Patterson! Hey!”

A familiar voice interrupted her deadly stare, making her turn away from Afreen to see Tasha walking towards them.

“Where have you been? I was looking for you!” Tasha said, stopping in front of Patterson and taking her drink from her hands.

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” The blond woman shivered as she stared at Tasha emptying her glass in one gulp, one hand resting on her bare shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. It was always like this when Tasha touched her, she ignited something inside Patterson even with the simplest, most platonic touches.

“Zapata,” Afreen greeted, making Patterson remember there was someone else with them.

“Afreen,” the Latina said back, but didn’t break eye contact with Patterson to acknowledge their co-worker. Instead, Patterson found herself being pulled over to the dancefloor.

“Save one dance for me, Zapata!” Afreen shouted.

Tasha, who held Patterson’s right wrist with both hands to drag her somewhere they could dance, turned back briefly, “In your dreams!” She answered.

“You’re such a dick!” Patterson said playfully, trying to hide how terrified she was when Tasha stopped and pulled on her wrist, so they were facing each other.

“Come on!” She smirked, “Don’t you start with me.”

Then, Tasha guided Patterson’s hands to her waist like it was no big deal and like Patterson didn’t feel like she was going to fucking faint at the feeling of her friend’s body under the thin material of her fancy green dress. The blond woman stared down at where her hands rested, immediately feeling her cheeks flush at the sight. When she felt soft arms land on her shoulders and Tasha’s body come even closer, she raised her eyes to the chocolate ones in front of her.

“Okay,” Tasha whispered as she begun to move to the rhythm of the song, which was a little slower now, “I have a serious question for you.”

Patterson couldn’t look away from those eyes. Hell, she couldn’t even think straight (all puns intended), not when her body was pressed against Tasha’s like a magnet, following her every move and giving everyone the impression she knew how to dance. But honestly, Patterson wasn’t aware of the people around them anymore. It was like everyone disappeared and all she could focus on was Tasha and her serious question.

“How bad do I smell?”

Patterson wanted to laugh, but the intensity of the other woman’s stare didn’t let her. Instead, she smiled briefly and leaned closer, sniffing her friend. Truth be told, Tasha smelled amazing. Despite all the dancing and sweating, all Patterson could smell was sweet perfume and something so ‘Tasha’ it made her weak in the knees. She had to mentally quick herself to prevent her mind to wonder how Tasha _tasted_ like.

Remembering she still had to answer the question, the scientist moved back. “Like a… Hot pile of garbage,” she said locking her eyes with Tasha’s.

“Oh!” Her raised eyebrow was such a tease, “Okay,” Tasha then rubbed her sweaty cheek against Patterson’s.

“Ughhh,” the taller woman squirmed while giggling, “Gross!”

“You love it,” she said simply and, well, Patterson couldn’t deny that.

Tasha stepped even closer, moving to rest her head where the other woman’s neck met her shoulder and they swayed slowly for some time. After the feeling of being this close to Tasha, openly flirting with her, became less overwhelming, Patterson was suddenly too aware of their surroundings. As she looked around, she was sure people were staring. Of course, this was a wedding between two men and there were more queer couples there than anything, but the blond woman felt uneasy. Tasha wasn’t dancing with her like she did with all the random men before, and she wasn’t the only one who noticed that.

“Every guy in this room is staring at you right now,” she said quietly, tensing her grip on Tasha’s hips as her body trembled with apprehension.

At that, the smaller woman moved to level her mouth with Patterson’s ear, “Maybe they’re staring at you,” she whispered.

Patterson sighed, shaking her head, “They’re not.”

“Maybe they’re jealous of you…”

Those words were confusing, they had no reason to be jealous of her. She was an awkward, lonely maid of honor, who was dancing with her best friend platonically. Why would anyone be jealous?

Patterson paused for a moment to choose her next words, “I'm… Just a girl. Not a threat,” there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Tasha shifted in her arms, moving to face her with the most earnest expression. Once their eyes were locked, Tasha gently tucked a strand of golden hair behind Patterson’s ear.

“Oh, chiquita…” She whispered, her eyes glimpsing at the pair of lips in front of her and moving back up, one hand holding the other woman’s neck delicately, “I think they should be terrified of you.”

Tasha was so close that Patterson could feel her words against her skin like a warm and comforting breeze. Their eyes communicating things with an honesty that both women were still too unaware to put into words. The moment was intense and full of something that was always there whenever they looked at each other, but never so palpable and unmistakable. Patterson felt it deep in her bones, a strong yet figurative pull, a want, an inevitable need for so much, but that in the end she could just call it as it was: _Tasha_.

She was so entranced in the moment that, even though she felt Tasha’s hand move to pull her neck and saw her get closer and closer, when a pair of lips touched her own, Patterson was startled. Only after Tasha briefly disconnected their lips to take a quick breath, that Patterson’s body caught up to what was happening and she closed her eyes to respond.

Tasha’s hold on her neck tightened when she started kissing back and as a natural reaction, her hands firmly gripped the smaller woman’s waist to bring her impossibly closer. Their lips accompanied the slow dancing of their bodies, as they discovered each other and this new possibility.

Kissing Tasha felt _right_. Like it was something she should have been doing all along since the beginning of time. The way her body felt weightless, like it burned and was now turned into ashes that flew free in the air. The way all Patterson’s senses were filled with Tasha and only Tasha. The softness of her skin, the taste of whiskey on her lips, the most beautiful images going through the scientist’s closed eyelids and her smell… Sweet and so uniquely _her_.

When they parted, Patterson glanced timidly at the floor, not quite believing what had just happened. When she raised her eyes, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Tasha, who also looked like she didn’t expect _that_ to happen.

“HEY!” Someone shouted, “Hey hey hey!”

Patterson moved her head and saw Rich running in their direction. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Tasha, taking her hand to make her turn, so they could both face the approaching groom.

“Did I just see what I think I did? Did _IT_ happen?” He asked out of breath from running across the venue and being way too excited. When he got no answer, Rich pointed at their joined hands squinting his eyes from there to their faces and smiled knowingly, “It DID, didn’t it?”

The two women shared a look, agreeing without words that Rich deserved a break. It was his wedding after all.

“It did, Rich,” Tasha confirmed, putting her hand up to shush Rich before he could squeal like the child everyone knew he was. When he covered his mouth with both hands, signaling he wasn’t going to interrupt whatever Tasha had to say, despite his obvious excitement, she smirked, “And if you hadn’t interrupted us, it would have been happening again, so… Do you mind?”

Before Patterson could hear Rich’s answer, Tasha was kissing her again and the whole world faded away one more time. As cliché as it may be, life-altering kisses usually worked like that… Like nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll add a second (and final) chapter to this as soon as i can!
> 
> tell me what you think so far, it makes me happy.
> 
> if you wanna yell about zp, tlou and ashley with me, i'm mournsthegreen on twitter :)  
> see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy all! << pls note the rating change >>  
> i'm excited but also worried about tonight's finale, so i wanted to post this before the show probably disappoints me yet again KJBKJSBJVKSD  
> so the scene that inspired this was the ellie/dina greenhouse one and here's a link if you didn't see it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2JRjmpaZ8I  
> IT'S SO GOOD  
> i loved writing this fic, it's amazing how well the ellie/dina dialog fits zp. i love my gays.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it! have fun <3

It was Patterson’s idea to leave the wedding venue and find somewhere more private. She didn’t mean that in a creepy/horny-teenager way, of course, she just wanted to leave the crowded dancefloor, go somewhere she didn’t feel so out of her element. As the words came out of her mouth, though, Tasha smirked at her, eyebrows arching teasingly as she told Patterson to lead the way. She rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head in disbelief, and took her friend’s hand to take them both out of there. As they beelined their way out, the scientist tried to calm her nerves, which was nearly impossible after what had just happened.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about what the kisses meant. The thing about kissing your best friend and it being _that good_ is that even if you’re aware of how much is at stake, you can’t ever forget it. And Patterson was pretty sure she never would… That was scary as shit.

Outside of the venue, they found a big garden also decorated with fairy lights. It was beautiful and quiet, and Patterson felt like she could breathe normally again. She slowed down her pace, enjoying the warm breeze of the night and looking up at the sky from time to time. Tasha walked next to her quietly, still holding her hand.

“It’s nice out here,” Tasha whispered, and Patterson just nodded, too distracted by how the dim light made the garden look like some enchanted one she read in a book. Tasha chuckled, “It sure is private.”

That caught the blond woman’s attention, “You’re impossible!” She said, slapping her friend’s hand playfully, letting go of it.

They laughed for a moment and kept walking until they reached the end of a path that lead them to a pergola made of wood, it had beautiful climbing plants, some reaching the top of it and forming a natural roof over a white couch and a small table. Like the rest of the garden, it was also illuminated by little fairy lights and the sight made Patterson gasp in awe.

“This place is amazing!” She beamed, immediately taking a seat on the couch and looking around excitedly.

Tasha sat next to her and she could see the other woman shifting to take off her heels, “That feels so good!” She moaned wiggling her toes.

Patterson smiled at her and decided to do the same, “Ooooh, that does feel good!”

“You know what would feel even better? A massage,” she raised her eyebrows.

“NO WAY!” Patterson squirmed away from Tasha’s foot being put on her face, “That’s gross, fuck off!”

Tasha laughed hysterically, wiggling her toes in front of Patterson, trying to touch her face, while she squirmed desperately, “Tasha, don’t you fucking dare touch me with this thing!”

“That’s my foot Chiquita, don’t be so dramatic it’s clean! They both are, see?” Then, she turned on the couch, lifting both her legs to show the other woman her feet.

“No. No no no no no! I can’t see suddenly,” Patterson squeezed her eyes shut, blindly pushing Tasha’s legs back down, “I hate you!”

“No you don’t.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“No, I wasn’t the one who suggested we came somewhere more private,” Tasha teased, air quoting her last words.

Patterson puffed, but finally started laughing. She didn’t know if it was because she was nervous as shit, or simply happy because kissing Tasha didn’t change the fact that they were complete dorks with each other.

“You know Chiquita,” Tasha smirked, “You should really investigate your issues with feet, it’s not healthy.”

“Ohhhh,” Patterson glared at the Latina, “So we’re talking unhealthy issues right now? You sure, Natasha?”

“No! No,” Tasha threw her hands up, “We’re fine. Your feet issues are perfectly healthy. You do you, William.”

The scientist just shook her head and glanced up at the plant-made roof over them, deciding not to tease back.

“Can I ask you a question?” Tasha inquired after a while, making Patterson turn her gaze back at her.

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Scale of one to ten,” Tasha begun shifting on the couch to face her friend, “One being like absolute trash, and ten being… Life-altering,” she chuckled a little biting on her lower lip and stealing all Patterson’s coherent thoughts, “How would you rate our kiss from tonight?”

The question immediately made Patterson blush and her heart rate quicken, “Why are we talking about this? We’re best friends. And you’re straight.”

Tasha looked up for a moment and then met her eyes inquisitively, “Did I say that?”

Patterson moved closer, “What are you doing?” She whispered.

“I asked you to rate our kiss?” Tasha answered feigning innocence.

And Patterson had to look away from those perfect eyes, “I don’t know,” she mumbled facing her hands on her lap for a second before meeting Tasha’s gaze again.

“I’d give it a six…” Tasha observed casually.

“A six??? Wow!”

“Like a solid six.”

Patterson stared down again, trying not to get hurt by the other woman’s banter, “Okay.”

“There were a lot of people around,” Tasha explained.

“Yeah, but six?”

“Oh, what? I mean, now I really wanna know how you’d rate it.”

Patterson’s gaze fell to her lap one more time and she shook her head dismissively, “I don’t think you do.”

She couldn’t just tell her best friend that she’d rate that kiss as high as she could, right? She couldn’t admit to her that _yes_ , it was indeed life-altering to say the least. She couldn’t say she didn’t care about how many people were around, at least not while the kiss lasted. She simply couldn’t, so she kept quiet as she raised her eyes again and tried to smile.

As soon as they made eye contact, the blonde woman shivered, and it wasn’t because of the night breeze.

“You’re infuriating,” Tasha said, her eyes glimpsing at Patterson’s lips.

“Have you met you?”

It was Tasha’s turn to shake her head, “You make me wanna go back into that crowded wedding venue,” and even though Tasha said that, she moved closer.

The air was thick around them. There was even more tension than earlier, and Patterson realized they were way past the point of no return. Putting her hand on Tasha’s leg for balance, she inched closer, “No one is stopping you,” she whispered, and it was a dare, yes, but also a question: are we _really_ doing this?

As she stared straight into Tasha’s brown eyes, she searched for any sign of doubt, but found none. All Patterson saw mirrored there was her own desire, trust and love… So, she moved closer.

“This better be better than a six,” Tasha whispered. Her teasing tone and the proximity of her lips made Patterson feel like a match had just been lit inside her body.

She cupped Tasha’s face and closed the distance between then, kissing her yearningly. Their lips met and Patterson didn’t hesitate, she immediately slipped her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth and _tasted_ it. Tasha whimpered. Putting her hands on Patterson’s cheeks, she moved even closer despite how hard it was to do that, considering their long dresses. They parted to look at each other and breathe for no more than a second, but it was enough for Patterson to almost collapse at the sight in front of her.

When their mouths connected again, Patterson wasn’t sure who guided the kiss. It was frantic, passionate and unearthly good, but she needed more as the flame inside her was now a whole-ass fire. As smoothly as she could, stupid fancy dresses considered, she backed Tasha’s body to lie on the couch and moved on top of her never breaking the kiss.

Everything about this new position was perfect. How she could now feel Tasha’s ragged breathing against her chest, her wandering hands feeling her up, urging her closer, making her move her hips in a very specific rhythm. The heat emanating from Tasha’s body making that fire inside Patterson feel almost unbearable. Getting to experience how perfectly their bodies fit together was overwhelming in the best way. For so long Patterson denied those feelings, buried them deep inside her like they were sinful, unacceptable. To her, being able to experience all that now was inexplicable.

A few moments later, as she kissed the smaller woman’s neck, Patterson came to her senses, realizing how quickly things escalated and would easily get even more out of control. That made her suddenly stop her mouth and use her arms to distance her face from Tasha’s to look at her.

“Why—wh—what are you doing?” Tasha asked, confusion evident in her features.

“We need to stop.”

“No, we don’t!”

“Yes, Tash,” she said, eyes glancing sideways “We do!”

“Please…?” Tasha pleaded, moving her hands up to cup Patterson’s face delicately.

“Who’s twelve now, huh?”

The joke earned her a playful slap on the shoulder, as both women giggled. Flexing her arms, Patterson reached down again to give Tasha’s lips a quick peck before she moved away to sit down on the couch. Offering a hand to the Latina, she helped her up with a smile. Judging by how disheveled Tasha looked, Patterson knew there was no way they could both go back to the party like nothing happened.

“Can I ask you a question?” Patterson asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know,” Tasha smirked back knowingly, “Can you?”

Patterson chuckled, “Scale of one to ten, one being like absolute trash, and ten being life-altering,” she made air quotes for that, smiling at the other woman’s rolling eyes, “How would you rate _this_ kiss?”

“Hmmm,” Tasha looked up for a moment and then met her eyes, “I don’t know, I’d give it an eight.”

“Eight?”

“Yeah, I mean, there are still a lot of people around…” the brunette teased, her smile scrunching her nose adorably, “But I have a feeling you’ll get there, Chiquita, don’t worry!”

“Ohh, I’m not worried,” Patterson laughed, “Now let’s get you home before you throw your feet at me again.”

“Will you stay?” Tasha looked at her with the biggest, most convincing puppy eyes.

“Will you keep your feet away from my face?”

“Actually,” the Latina smiled suggestively, “That depends on how life-altering our next kiss is…”

“OH MY GOD, TASHA!”

They laughed as they walked hand in hand across the beautiful garden, towards the exit. Rich and Boston would have to forgive them for leaving without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare kudos and comments ma'am??
> 
> this one was fun! i may do a farmhouse chapter since i'm already here, but i'm marking this as finished jkbvkjsd tell me if you're interested in reading that.
> 
> also if you want, come talk to me on twitter, i'm mournsthegreen :)


End file.
